ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Arisa "Ari" Niagato
Arisa "Ari" Niagato is a student attending Ouran Academy. She is in the 2-A class along with Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh. She is a sweet, and shy girl who often hides her true feelings from others. She has shown the Host Club to be her favorite place to spend her time. Personality Ari is an incredibly shy girl, she keeps to herself and won't talk to people unless they speak to her first. She does her best to hide her emotions if she thinks they will negatively affect those around her. She is also very caring, and does her best to hold onto the few friends she makes. She forms deep bonds with others, and because of this; is easily hurt when these bonds break. Arisa had an incredibly laid back attitude compared to Tamaki, Honey and the Twins . She isn't easily drawn into the anticts of Tamaki and the Twins, but under the right circumstances she can get behind some of their plans. She acts like a completely different person in the Host Club than when she's at home. As Ari fronts as a boy for the Host Club, she puts on an act for the ladies and did the same for the other hosts until they learned her secret. At home, Ari is much more relaxed and feels safer not having to hide anything. There has been remarks that "Ari" and "Arisa" are two very different people. She hides many of her interests, such as stuffed animals and manag from the rest of the hosts. Ari's appeal to the ladies that frequent the Host Club is her incredibly shy nature, which the girls find adorable which made Ari the "Shy type". At first Ari was incredibly shy, but as time passed she became more comfortable around the girls and now it is mostly an act unless something unexpected happens. Ari's rose is yellow, often used to represent cheerfullness but also used in cheers to lift spirits and for well-being. This is also due to the fact that her sister used to call her a little yellow rose, for bringing her so much joy Ari's birthday is on August 24th, landing her on the cusp of Leo and Virgo, as she shares traits of both signs such as her creative nature, passion and warm heart. She has many of the flaws of Viro, including shyness, worry and being over critical of herself. Appearance Ari was never one for girly outfits, including skirts and dresses. As a kid she had no interest in playing dress up or wearing make-up, unlike her sister. She only wanted to read books, manga and play video games. This attitude has followed her as she has grown up. She wore the skirts for the various school uniforms she's had throughout the years, and had long hair until her final year of middle school. After the death of her parents, Ari cut off her hair and let it low and somewhat shaggy. Once she cut her hair, unless she wearing her uniform, Ari was easily mistaken for a boy. She liked the change, and never wanted to have long hair again. She now mostly resembles a boy with short, dusty brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. Once Ari started school at Ouran, the school was running low on uniforms and only had a male uniform that would fit her. She took it, preferring it to the dresses anyway, and was instantly mistake for a boy by all of her peers. Since she uses the nickname "Ari" no one ever guessed. She likes to dress up with the Host Club, though she fears she may get noticed as a girl whenever they put hair extensions on her, this was doubly true before the Host Club learned she was a girl. Trivia *Ari secretly loves stuffed animals, and has a collection in her room *Her favorite animal is cats *Her mobile phone is yellow to match her rose color. *She loves video games, and spends her free time playing them *She loves manga, but doesn't share that fact and she prefers Magical Girl stories. *Honey calls her Ari-chan *Her favorite colors and blue and yellow. Category:Original Characters Category:OC Girls Category:OC Ouran Academy Students Category:OCs